Falling again
by Fanficgal357
Summary: What if, when Edward left in NM the wolves didn't get to Bella in time and she was changed by Laurent. What would happen if 75 years later Bella meets up with the Cullens in Forks again. But she's got new friends and a new name. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Preface

Preface

It has been 75 years since _he_ left me. 75 years since Victoria changed me. My name is Annabel Renee Chase but I was once Isabella Marie Swan. After Victoria found me in the forest after Edw…._he _left me, she attacked me and if the wolves hadn't arrived and pulled her off me I would be dead, well I am dead technically but I wouldn't be a vampire. She escaped but the venom was already in my system and 3 days later I was beautiful, pale, strong, fast and yup you guessed it I was a vampire.

I stayed away from Forks and any other populated area in case I hurt a human for the next year and eventually my eyes turned gold and I could control my thirst. After the police found my blood in the forest and large animal prints they announced me missing and presumed dead. Charlie wouldn't let up on the search though, and eventually he gave up. The first populated place I went to was back to Forks, for my funeral.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked down the hill towards Forks cemetery where a group of people were gathered. I kept far enough away that nobody saw me but I could see my father and many of the people I knew crying. 'I'm attending my own funeral' I thought and I could have laughed out loud at the concept. I saw a flash on the other side of the cemetery and for a second I thought I saw another gold eyed vampire._

"_I'm just seeing things" I whispered to myself._

_I took one last glance, turned and ran. _

_*End Flashback*_

After 4 years of being a vampire I discovered my power. I liked to call myself a copycat, because I copied other vampire's powers. I lost count of how many I had after I gained about 40, it was too hard to keep track. For 10 years after I discovered this I was travelling the world and meeting with other vampires with powers. My favourites were changing my appearance, invisibility and my mental and physical shield. I found out the reason why _he _couldn't read my mind. It was because I was already starting to pick up other powers when I was human. So I must have come across a vampire with a shield when I was a young human.

The last couple of decades I've been moving around attending school, college and I even went to work for a time but I looked to young to stay on long. In case I ever run into anyone I know I change my appearance every decade or so. It's a very handy power and I must admit I think my fashion sense has improved, Alice would be happy. I just finished college and so I decided to move back to Forks and attend high school again, but guess who moved back at the same time.

**AN: (I know that it's a lot of writing but I just thought it would help people understand the situation better. Soz to all those people who hate to read long paragraphs I know that I hate it sometimes too!)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I got out of my car and walked towards the school. My best friend Maddie was waiting for me.

"Annie, you look awesome!" she said grinning.

Maddie Jackson and her boyfriend, Chase Daniels, were vampires and they lived on the other side of town. She was very pretty, even for a vampire and she had auburn coloured hair. Chase had mouse brown hair and a medium build. Of course they both had the golden eyes of vegetarian vampires.

"Your necklace matches your eyes." She commented.

I was wearing an emerald on a silver chain around my neck. I smiled my thanks. In Forks I'd taken on the appearance of long thick black hair and deep green eyes. The rest of me looked vampire though. Maddie and Chase didn't know about my past and they didn't know my true appearance. They only knew I changed it.

"Where's Chase?" I asked.

"Annie, Maddie!" We both turned and saw Chase running (human speed) to us.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Maddie giggled. She reminded me so much of Alice sometimes.

"Hey babe." Chase said and swung his arm around Maddie's shoulders. "Did you hear? We have new students today."

"Have you seen them yet?" I asked.

Just as I finished speaking a silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot.

'_No, it can't be_.' I thought, '_it can't be them_!'

I didn't wait to find out.

"Come on, we gotta get to class."

I dragged them to our lockers, which were next to each other, and we got our books. The first class was Trig and we had it together. The teacher, Mr. McGregory, was thinking perverted thoughts towards Maddie and me. I had picked up _his _power of reading minds, but I didn't like to use it.

What made me really dangerous was that I could turn other vampire's (and my own) powers off and on, so the Volturi desperately wanted me to join them. They never threatened me though.

"Ugh, that guy is making me really mad!" Maddie hissed under her breath, " He keeps staring!"

She gestured with her head towards the teacher who was openly staring at us with lust in his eyes. I could feel Maddie's anger building.

"Maddie calm down!"

Even though Maddie seemed like bubbly, happy vampire she had another side. Her power was a difficult one to manage; it was like she had a multiple personality disorder. Whenever she got really angry or stressed she suddenly change into a extra strong, fast vampire. On the outside she looked the same but you could see her eyes go hard and suddenly she wasn't Maddie anymore.

Chase and her were perfect for one another because, like Jasper, he was an empath. He could feel and manipulate others feelings but he could also link up with them so wherever they were he could find them or use his power on them. He could easily keep Maddie calm.

Maddie took deep breaths. Even though she didn't need them they helped calm her down.

"I'm okay." She visibly relaxed when Chase held her hand.

The rest of the class was boring, I took some notes and doodled in the margin of my notebook.

The next class was Biology, which I had by myself. I waved goodbye to Chase and Maddie and walked towards the classroom. I was sitting down and reading 'Sense and Sensibility' when I smelled them. My head snapped up and I saw Alice and Jasper talking to the biology teacher, Ms. Sanders. She smiled and nodded at them and gestured for them to take the two seats beside me.

"Class, we have new students today, this is Alice Brandon and Jasper McCartney."

**(AN: I'm not sure how to spell it). **

I smelt them again as they walked towards me.

"Vampires." I whispered under my breath.

But, of course, they heard me. I looked down and smiled.

"Vegetarian vampires."

Alice came and sat next to me.

"Hi I'm Alice," she said sticking out her hand, "May I ask how you know what we are?"

I took her hand and shook it. She glanced down when she realised my hand was as cold as a vampire's.

"I'm Annie. Would you and your family like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I asked instead of answering her question.

"Sure," she replied, "we would love to."

The rest of the lesson we didn't talk to one another. And when she bell rang signalling lunch, I grabbed my books before she could talk to me, and left. When I got to the cafeteria, Maddie and Chase were sitting down at our usual table.

'_Well here goes nothing' _I thought.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down, "I invited the new students to sit with us."

"Why?" Asked Chase, he was rearranging his food so it looked like he'd eaten something.

"Well, they're vegetarian vamps, like us."

He stopped and looked up, Maddie grinned.

"Really, that's awesome!" Maddie said.

Just then I saw the Cullen's walk in. There was a lot of whispering as they walked towards our table. I was surprised by how sad they looked, excepting Alice. Emmet didn't have the laughter in his eyes. Jasper looked more depressed than he had before. Rosalie had lost her air of arrogance, which surprised me. Hadn't she hated me. Edward (I mentally flinched) looked almost emo.

'_They couldn't be this sad over me_, I thought_, something else must of happened.'_

"Hi Annie!" Alice smiled and sat down next to me.

"Hey Alice." I replied, smiling guardedly back, "These are my friends I told you about, this is Maddie Jackson and Chase Daniels."

"Nice to meet you, this is my family Edward and Rosalie Brandon and Jasper and Emmet McCartney. Jasper is my mate, and Emmet and Rosalie are mates."

"So do you guys have any abilities?" I asked trying to look curious, but already knowing the answer.

"Well I can see…" Alice was cut off by Edwards hand over her mouth.

"Hi Annie!" now I see why he cut Alice off. Greg Newton (one of Mike Newton's descendants) was coming over.

I groaned and turned towards him fixing a smile on my face.

"Hello Greg." I knew what was coming next.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked.

I'd been turning him down since the day I got here. Why did he think today was any different.

"Greg I already told you, I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now."

"Oh, well ok." His face fell and he walked away.

"How long has he been doing that for?" Emmet asked, holding back laughter. I was happy he was smiling again. I didn't like depressed Emmet.

"Since the day we arrived." Maddie said laughing "He walked up to her and asked her out, and she goes 'I'm sorry what's your name?' poor kid went red and walked away."

"That's our Bels," Chase used my hated nickname. Sure for Isabella or Bella it was fine, but as Annabel it reminded me too much of my old life.

The Cullen's visibly stiffened.

"I thought your name was Annie," Rosalie asked.

"My full name is Annabel. Call me Anna or Annie though I _hate _it when people call me Bels." I replied glaring at Chase, who was laughing.

Maddie glanced at her watch. I glanced at mine. We had to get to class. We waved to the Cullen's and fetched our books.

The rest of the day passed in a flash. I had no more classes with any of the Cullen's and I was grateful for that. At the end of the day they invited us over to meet their 'parents'. We agreed and told them we'd follow them there in our cars.

'_It will be nice to see Carlisle and Esme again', _I thought as I drived _, 'Even if they don't know it's me.'_

I pulled up behind Maddie and Chase in front of a huge house. I gasped, it looked exactly the same as I remembered it.

'_Here we go', _I thought gathering my courage as I stepped out of my car.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I just want to say thanks to all those great people who have reviewed. It really helps when you know people like your story. And also after this chapter I may not be updating in a while due to exams. Thanks again.**

**P.S I'm responding to a particular review; No I havn't read 'percy jackson and the olympians'**

Chapter 2 -BPOV

_I pulled up behind Maddie and Chase in front of a huge house. I gasped, it looked exactly the same as I remembered it. _

'Here we go'_, I thought gathering my courage as I stepped out of my car._

Carlisle and Esme walked out of the house and were surprised to see me and my friends. Alice, of course, didn't give them a chance to ask.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Annabel, Chase and Maddie! They go to our school!"

We all shook hands. When Carlisle and Esme shook my hand they looked down at it when they recognized that it was Vampire temperature. I realised I still looked like a human. Alice saw they're reaction as well.

"So Annie, you never answered my question." She asked curiously.

I sighed and made myself look like 'Vampire Annabel'. I still basically looked the same but my eyes were golden, my skin looked more pale and my features became more, as I liked to call it, 'Vampire-y'. Everyone except Chase and Maddie gasped.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked.

"Well my power is to copy other powers. So I actually have lots. One of them is to change my appearance." I explained, looking down. I was uncomfortable when it came to talking about my powers.

Maddie and Chase came to my rescue.

"We also have powers," Chase interrupted, "I am an empath, and Maddie is…well it's kind of like she has a split personality."

Edward, flinch, was the one who brought the subject back to me.

"But if your power is to change your appearance how do we know if you really look like that?"

Maddie and Chase looked at me and we all started laughing. The Cullen's looked at us confused. Maddie was the one to explain while Chase and I continued to giggle.

"You don't," she said, "you have absolutely no idea what she really looks like. We have no idea what she really looks like, this could be her real form for all we know. The only one who knows what she looks like is her."

The Cullen's looked at me and I shrugged.

"Well, let's go inside and give you a tour of the house." Carlisle said.

We walked inside. It was all the same. Some of the furniture had changed byt it was all in the same design.

"Esme you have a beautiful house." I dimly heard Maddie say.

I wasn't paying much attention; I was in my own memories. I drifted over to the piano and ran my fingers over it, they came away dusty.

"Alice why don't you take Annabel and Maddie and show them the house." I was jerked out of my world by Carlisle's voice.

"Please call me Anna or Annie." I looked around for Chase and I was surprised when him and Emmett were missing.

"They went to play video games." Maddie told me.

Alice bounced over and took hold of our arms.

"Come on, I'll show you upstairs." She dragged us over to the stairs.

"Alice we _can_ walk." I complained, and she let go.

She showed us her room and I remembered playing Bella-Barbie in here, it was painful to remember.

'_They left you,' _A voice in my head reminded me_, 'They didn't love you, you were just a plaything, a distraction.'_

I dragged myself out of my memories, it was agonizing.

We were showed the rest of the house and when I saw Edward's room (I was getting used to his name) it hurt so much I almost couldn't stand.

When we were all downstairs again we sat on the couches and Carlisle was the first to speak.

"So how were you all changed?"

"Well I was changed in War Word I after an air raid. I hunted humans at first but I realised that I was taking people away from their homes and families and I became a vegetarian. I travelled the world until I found Maddie," Chase smiled at Maddie and she smiled back, "She had been shot by a mugger and left for dead so I changed her and when she woke up we knew we were meant to be together. I explained to her what we were and she immediately wanted to hunt animals as well. A couple of decades later we met up with Annie."

Heads now turned in my direction. I decided to give them the usual story.

"Well mine is a pretty simple story. I was with my family and we were going on a car trip, when the car swerved off the road and into a tree. My whole family died and I was the only one alive, barely. A nomad vegetarian vampire came across the crash and, realising I was dying, changed me. I sometimes meet up with him every now and then."

This vampire did exist, his name was Tom and he became like a father to me. But he didn't change me. I only met him 20 years ago and we lived together for a while. He didn't stay too long though because he liked to travel and didn't like to stay in one place.

Maddie and Chase knew him and Tom pretended he was the one who changed me because I asked him. He didn't push me to tell him about my past he just took me in as his daughter.

"By the way," I said changing the subject, "You guys never did tell us your powers."

"Oh yeah," Alice said, smiling at the memory of the cafeteria, "Well I can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper is an empath like you Chase."

"Cool you can read minds!" Chase exclaimed.

At this point I turned on my mind reading ability. All their thoughts came rushing in.

Chase: _Cool a mind-reader!_

Maddie: _I wonder if Alice will go shopping with me?_

Esme:_ Oh they are nice. I already feel like their mother._

Carlisle:_ I'm a bit confused about what Chase said before about Maddie's power. I should ask._

Alice:_ YAY! More sisters!!!!!!! I really want to give Maddie and Annie a make over._

Emmett: _I really wish Jasper would wrestle with me. I wonder if …_

Rosalie: _I hope Emmet isn't thinking about wrestling. _

Jasper: _Wow, another empath._

Edward: _My Bella I wish I hadn't left you. _

He wished he hadn't left me. I froze is shock. But I quickly calmed down and tuned back in to the conversation.

"Yes I can read minds." Edward answered.

"Awesome what am I thinking?"

Chase: _Emmett has the coolest video games. I wonder if I could borrow them._

"You're thinking that Emmett has the coolest video games and you're wondering if you could borrow them."

Chase's jaw dropped open. He just stared.

"Chase," Maddie shook him, "CHASE DANIELS!!!!!!!!!" she yelled in his ear.

"OW!" He yelped.

I looked at my watch.

"I have to go. I have things to do before tomorrow." My excuse was lame but it worked.

"Please come over anytime." Esme said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

I waved to everyone else and ran, vampire speed, back to my house.

**AN: I need your help. I was wondering if I should include Jacob and the wolves.**

**I don't want to give away anything but Bella would be the only vampire excepted to the treaty. Please tell me if people want them involved. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: By the way Alice doesn't see that 'Annabel' is Bella because of Bella's shield. Like in the book it's always shielding her unless she pushes it away. And it's become stronger, in my story it shields her from all vampire power.**

_I looked at my watch. _

"_I have to go. I have things to do before tomorrow." My excuse was lame but it worked._

"_Please come over anytime." Esme said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back._

_I waved to everyone else and ran, vampire speed, back to my house._

Chapter 3

I was pacing back and forth in my living room. Edward wished he hadn't left me. Did that mean he still loved me?

"Don't be silly Bella," I chided myself, "He _does not_ love you. Get over it."

I was agitated. I needed to go to La Push. I was probably the only vampire in the world allowed onto the reservation. I ran as fast as I could and I only slowed once I got to the border. I stood on one side. Even though the wolves had assured me I could visit anytime, I still waited for them to come to me first because I mean it was their land, their home and I didn't want to intrude. I smelled wet dog and let go of my appearance. I now looked like normal Bella except with gold eyes and a more vampire look. A few minutes later 3 giant wolves appeared out of the forest. I grinned and shot across the border line and jumped on one.

"Hey Jake!" I squealed and hugged him.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground and Jake was licking my face.

"Ewww gross!" I squirmed away only to be knocked down by Seth.

I once again was attacked by a tongue. When I got up I saw Jacob and Sam emerge from the forest in clothes they always kept near the border. I ran over and hugged Sam.

"Hey Bells." He said and hugged me back.

I had become good friends with him and Emily over the years and they treated me like family ever since they helped me out a few years back. I love to play with their kids, Tessa and Kyle.

"How is Aunt Emily? And the twins? " I asked in a rush.

"They're all fine," he laughed, "looking forward to seeing you again."

"What Bells. No hug for me?" Jacob said from behind me.

"Hey dog." I said happily and hugged him.

"Right back at you bloodsucker." He replied grinning.

Jake had imprinted on a girl named Lily and we had finally become the best friends I always wanted us to be. Lily and I were like sisters.

"Bella!" I got hit in the back by Seth hugging me.

"Seth!" I hugged him back. He was like the little brother I never had.

They changed back and we all ran to Sam and Emily's house. While the wolves got dressed before they entered the house I walked in.

"Aunty Bella!" Two small shots hit my legs.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite people in the world" I laughed and knelt down.

They threw themselves at me. Tessa was like a mini version of Emily as Kyle was with Sam.

"Tessa, Kyle stop attacking your Aunt Bella like that!"

They both stepped back and looked down sheepishly. I smiled at them and ruffled their hair.

"Hey Emily."

"Bella we really missed you around here." Emily smiled and hugged me. Motherhood really suited her.

"I missed you all too!"

"Mom can I please show Aunty Bella my new Nintendo?"

"No I want to show her my new dolls!"

I turned back to the twins who looked like they were about to attack each other.

"Emily would you mind if I took them out?" I asked.

"Please do, I could use a break from these rascals." She said sitting down.

"Do you mind if I take the car?" She shook her head. "Come on kids we're going shopping!" I yelled. The only time I enjoyed shopping was when I was spoiling Kyle and Tessa.

"Please don't spoil them too much Bella." Emily pleaded, "I swear we needed to get a new room built last time you took them out, just to store their things."

"Well, that could be arranged." I smiled wickedly.

Emily looked at me in horror. She knew I could do it. After I became a vampire I got bored so I developed an interest in stocks. In a nut shell; I was really rich.

I walked out of the house with Kyle and Lily running ahead, racing to get in the passenger seat first. I settled the argument by saying that whoever rode in the back seat first got to choose where we went for lunch. It ended up with Tessa in the front and Kyle in the back.

There was now a mall in Forks and it was pretty good, so I took them there.

When we got to the toy store they both ran around pulling me in every direction to see the new Barbie, the new Hot Wheels set. Eventually I gave them a basket each and told them I'd wait near the front.

I was sitting on a bench when I saw Alice and Rosalie in a dress shop next door. They hadn't seen me yet and I quickly walked back to Kyle and Tessa and told them to finish up. When we walked up to the cash register the lady there smiled.

"You can tell they love you very much." She said looking at Kyle and Tessa examining the mass of toys.

"Well I love them very much too." I smiled back.

When we were sitting at lunch I saw Alice and Rosalie again walking by. They saw me and stopped.

"Guys I know this is going to seem strange but I need you to call me Aunty Izzy, ok?" I whispered quickly before Alice and Rose could get within vampire hearing.

Tessa and Kyle nodded. For six year olds they were very smart. I listened in to Rose and Alice's thoughts.

Alice: _Wow she looks so much like Bella. Don't be stupid Alice Bella's dead._

Rosalie: _She looks like… I wonder who the kids are?_

"Hello. I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." I heard the familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and they saw my eyes. Their eyes widened when they saw my face and my eyes.

"Hi I'm Izzy."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Should I do other people's point of views. Like Edwards or Alice's?**

"_Hello. I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." I heard the familiar voice behind me._

_I turned around and they saw my eyes. Their eyes widened when they saw my face and my eyes._

"_Hi I'm Izzy."_

Chapter 4

They both froze when they saw my face and my eyes.

Alice: _Bella! It's Bella! But Bella's dead? Ok I'm really confused!_

Rosalie: _Thank goodness she has gold eyes. I was so worried about the children!_

"So is Izzy short for anything?" Alice asked slyly.

"Yes," I responded brightly, not faltering, "Isabel, Isabel Francis."

"Aunty Izzy." I knew they were smart! "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Kyle, take your sister to the bathroom please."

Kyle hopped off his seat and held Tessa's hand as they walked off.

"Aunty?" Rosalie asked a glint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Not by blood," I answered. "Just a really close family friend."

I decided to change the subject before they asked which family.

"Do you guys live around here?"

"Yes, me and my family recently moved here. Do you live here?" Alice looked excited at the prospect of another veggie vamp, while Rose looked wary.

"No, I'm just passing through." I wouldn't be coming to Forks again like this, so it would be like I left. Never to be seen again.

"Oh well…you know you kinda look…" Alice was interrupted by Tessa and Kyle coming back.

"Aunty Izzy, I'm tired can we go now." Tessa said. While Alice and Rosalie were still looking at me she winked.

I loved her! She was young but able to predict when to interrupt a conversation.

"Yes sweetie." I turned back to Alice and Rose. "It was nice meeting you, maybe I'll see you around sometime."

_Not. _I added to myself.

"Sure." Rose and Alice smiled.

I took hold of Kyle and Tessa's hand and we walked away. When we got to the car I grabbed Tessa and hugged her. She was smiling.

"You are the best!" I laughed.

"I could tell you were uncomfortable, Aunty Bella." She said.

We drove back to the house. Kyle and Tessa wanted me to stay for dinner and I told them I wasn't hungry but I'd stay if it was alright if Emily and Sam. Then they practically begged their parents for me to stay. Emily gave me a disapproving look when she saw how many things I'd bought them. I shrugged and smiled.

After dinner I tucked the twins in.

"Aunty Bella." Kyle whispered as I kissed his forehead. "You're the coolest."

"Thanks little man, now get some sleep." I replied. I loved all of my La Push friends but these two were my favourite. I would die to protect any of them. They were my family.

I said good bye and made my way back to my house.

***Next Day***

"So what did you guys talk about last night?"

Me, my friends and the Cullen's were sitting at a table for lunch. I was wondering if Carlisle had asked about the explanation of Maddie's power.

"Not much," Chase said, pushing the food around on the plate. "More vamp talk, oh and BTW we are going over again tonight."

Everyone looked at Chase. I raised my eyebrows.

"BTW? Really Chase you've been spending too much time on Facebook."

"Oh please, Facebook is so totally yesterday." He replied putting on a girly voice.

We all giggled. Then my phone went off telling me I had a text message.

It was from Victoria.

Hi Bels!

I'll be coming 2 Forks 2 c u soon!

Luv Vicki.

After she changed me I tracked her down and amazingly she was going through some kind of breakdown. She had locked herself away in a cabin saying she was a horrible person. I couldn't be angry with her and I helped her recover. At the end she was like a different person/vampire. She hunted animals and she was so determined not to drink human blood. She became a really good friend although she still felt guilty.

**AN: Sorry for anyone who doesn't think Victoria should change but I thought it suited my story for her to be good.**

"Looks like you're the one spending more time with technology than me. Who is it?" Chase asked.

Maddie and Chase knew that Victoria was an old friend but of course they thought Tom changed me and I just knew her from early vampire years. They all got along great.

"Victoria." I replied. Watching the Cullen's threw the corner of my eye.

They all straightened and quietly hissed. Maddie and Chase looked at them in surprise, I did too.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"Sorry my family had an experience with a vampire named Victoria she killed a friend of ours." Alice said with sad eyes.

I decided to have a little fun.

"Did your Victoria have red hair?" I asked innocently, replying to Victoria that I couldn't wait to see her.

"Yes." Edward hissed angrily.

"Oh." I faked surprise. "Well our Victoria was bad but she changed and now she's really good and hunts animals."

"I really doubt that." Emmett said under his breath.

I pretended not to hear. 'Time for a bit of payback', I thought.

"It must be Bella you're talking about!" The Cullen's all flinched.

Maddie and Chase were looking at me in surprise, I gave them a smile.

"Yes that was our friend." Rose said guardedly.

"Well if I understand correctly she was more than a friend to _someone._" I replied looking at Edward.

"You have no right to talk about her!" He said getting up and staring down at me.

I got up angrily and stared back.

"You're the one who has no right to talk! You left her! You told her you didn't love her! You broke her heart!"

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring, including the rest of the Cullen's, Maddie and Chase. I walked away. When I was out of the building I felt a hand grab my elbow.

"How did you know about all that?" Edward asked angrily, but I could tell he was also curious.

I was still seething with anger. I wanted to run to La Push to calm down but I couldn't do that because he would follow me.

"I don't have to answer you're questions." I replied, venom in me voice. I tried to pull away from him.

He gripped me harder. Then suddenly he let go.

"Is Annabel your real name?" He asked suddenly. I rubbed my elbow, not because it hurt, but because I had felt a familiar electric shock go through me when he grabbed me.

"No." I said truthfully, "I change it."

He nodded and I looked at him curiously. His eyes were the beautiful topaz I remembered. Then he turned and walked away.

I stood there for a moment, and then the realisation hit me. I was still in love with him. No! How could that be! He left me! H didn't want me! But like it or not I knew it was true. I walked back inside and for the rest of classes I pondered it.

I got a text as I was walking out of school.

Look up.

And standing there by my truck was Victoria. I ran up squealing and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back. She looked really happy.

"Guess what! I'm in love!" She said breathlessly.

"Oh My God! Congrats!" I hugged her again, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Her eyes went all dreamy.

"His name's Damien and he's a veggie vamp to. We met while hunting and we knew we were soul mates when we first looked into each others eyes."

Suddenly she froze, looking at something over my shoulder. I turned around and saw the Cullens.

**AN: Gasp! How will the Cullens react! Love ya all! **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I took so long I've just been really busy lately. I'm going to do Edwards POV soon.**

_Suddenly she froze, looking at something over my shoulder. I turned around and saw the Cullens._

Chapter 5

"Oh shit." Victoria whispered.

"I'm really sorry!" I exclaimed. "I didn't realise you were going to be here and then you had this great news and…"

"It's ok but…" her eyes went cloudy with grief and remorse.

This sometimes happened when she started to remember all the terrible things she'd done.

"Vicki, Victoria! Snap out of it! It's not your fault!" I grabbed her arm and pushed her into the passenger seat.

I glanced at the Cullen's again. They were coming over, quickly.

"Damn it." I said. I had to get Victoria back to the house and out of this or she'd have another breakdown.

I was about to open my car door when a hand grabbed my arm. I was spun around, and met with Edward's hard gold glare.

"You will explain everything now!" He hissed.

I glared back at him.

'_That's it',_ I thought, _'no more miss nice girl'._

I quickly glanced around but by now everyone had left, including Maddie and Chase. I turned back to Edward. The rest of the Cullens were behind him. I became Vampire Annabel and turned on some of my powers.

Electricity started to crawl over my skin. Edward snatched his hand back. The Cullen's all stepped back, eyes widening as they watched the air around me crackle with blue sparks.

"I do NOT have to explain ANYTHING to YOU!" I shouted.

A bolt of blue lashed out and melted a metal pole. They all took another step back.

"My friend is reliving all the horrific things she's done and going through things you can't even imagine and all you care about is me EXPLAINING!"

"She deserves it." Edward said.

I threw him across the parking lot with telekineses. He landed with a loud smack. The rest of the Cullens now assumed defensive positions.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight any of you. All I want right now is to take my friend home and help her out of her state."

"I'll help."

Everyone turned to look at…

**AN: Now to be mean I'm going to change to Edwards POV from Chapter 1. Mwhahahaha! I'm Evil!!!!!!**

Chapter 1 EPOV

I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to do anything since my Bella had died. My family had to hold me back from going to the Volturi when I saw Alice's vision. It was years before they even let me out of their sight.

The rest of my family were sad but they didn't understand the pain I felt. Well except Jasper. I gad a new silver Volvo, but it looked a lot like my old one. The girls took Rose's new car and me and the guys took my Volvo to school.

"Edward I know you don't want to go but we have to seem normal." Emmet said.

I stayed silent. I didn't car about normal! I just wanted to be with my Bella again. We drove into the parking lot packed with students. Forks high hadn't changed much. As we got out of the car and made our way to the main office there were whispers and stares.

'_Look at them!'_

'_Must be the new students.'_

'_Look at Max checking out that blonde. Bet she had surgery.'_

'_I am so going out with him.'_

'_Damn look at those girls staring.'_

I blocked out the annoying adolescent thoughts. We got our schedules and headed off to class. I always had at leats one of my siblings in my classes. After 75 years they still thought I might run off to die. I spent the time in class thinking about my beautiful Bella.

Just before lunch Alice gathered us together.

"There's this girl. She knows we're vampires."

All of us, except Jasper, stared at her in shock.

"But even though she looks human there's something about her that's…off. And not just that her skin's the same temperature as ours." Alice explained. "She invited us to sit with her and her friends at lunch, I accepted."

"Great, pretending to eat food. My happiest part of the day." Rose said sarcastically.

"Come on." Alice said.

We walked into the cafeteria. There was more whispering and I even caught; "They sure look Goth," as one of them. And you bet we did. All happiness had left our lives when Bella died.

I saw we were headed for a table where three people already sat. A girl with auburn hair and a boy with brown hair had gold eyes. But the other girl was obviously who Alice had been talking about. She looked kinda vampire but her eyes weer a deep emerald green. Her hair was ebony black and flowed to her waist. I felt a pull towards her.

'_What?!' _I thought. _'That only happened with Bella.'_

They looked as though they were discussing something. The auburn haired vampire girl grinned at the black haired girl and said something I couldn't make out even with vampire hearing. Suddenly the black haired girl looked up.

"Hi Annie!" Alice said and smiled at the black haired girl, she sat down next to her.

"Hey Alice." She said smiling. But it didn't reach her eyes. "These are my friends I told you about; this is Maddie Jackson and Chase Daniels."

Alice said something in reply but I couldn't stop staring at Annie.

"So do you guys have any abilities?" Annie asked in her beautiful voice. Alice was right there was something off about her.

I was about to ask her about it when I was bombarded with someone's thoughts coming this way.

_Please say yes…she has got to say yes…Today's the day… come on Greg._

"Well I can see…"I cut Alice off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Hi Annie!" An irritating male voice, Greg, called out.

Annie groaned and I had to hold myself back from punching the guy in the face.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' _I thought angrily.

"Hello Greg." She said with a forced smile.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked.

_Please say yes. I mean she has to. I'm the hottest guy at school and the most popular. _

I felt a surge of jealousy and anger towards him. I saw Jasper look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Greg I already told you, I'm not really interested in dating **anyone** right now." Annie answered putting emphasis on anyone.

"Oh, well ok." I heard him say but I was looking at Annie again.

"How long has he been doing that for?" Emmett asked with laughter in his voice.

The vampire girl, Maddie, answered laughing.

"Since the day we arrived. He walked up to her and asked her out and she goes 'I'm sorry what's you name?' poor kid went red and walked away."

"That's our Bels." The other guy, Chase, said.

Pain shot through me at that simple name. I felt my family stiffen beside me.

"I thought your name was Annie." Rosalie asked suspiciously. I was curious to find out as well.

Chase started to laugh and Annie was glaring at him.

"My full name is Annabel. Call me Anna or Annie but I hate it when people call me Bels."

'_Why?'_ I found myself thinking. I had a feeling there was something behind it.

Annie and Maddie glanced at their watches. Then they waved to us and all three of them left.

For some reason the rest of the day I looked for Annie in any of my classes but I was disappointed when she wasn't.

We invited them all to meet Carlisle and Esme. After school we led them to our house. I saw Annabel in the car behind me. There was something about her that reminded me of Bella. I also had the feeling that she was hiding something and I wanted to find out what.


	7. AN:I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING BUT PLEASE READ!

**AN: I am sooooooooooooo sorry guys! I just have been really busy lately! I'll probably be updating a lot more (hopefully). I**

**know a lot of people don't read these but I really need to know if you guys want to continue the story in Bella's POV. Continue the story in Edwards POV. Or just continue the story in lots of different POV's. **

**I need your help on this cause I'm just the author and I don't know what the readers want! Also thanks for all the reviews! Please tell me what you guys want! **

**Thankyou (and sorry)**

**Fanficgal.**

**P.S. I might be starting up a new story soon, but I'm not sure, I just came up with the idea and I need to work out the some of the details and stuff.**


	8. Chapter 6

EPOV

Chapter 2

_I saw Annabel in the car behind me. There was something about her that reminded me of Bella. I also had the feeling that she was hiding something and I wanted to find out what._

We pulled up to the house and I heard Carlisle and Esme.

Esme-_ Who are they? _

Carlisle-_ The kids must have met them at school, I wonder if they have any powers? _

Alice, as always got straight to the point.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Annabel, Chase and Maddie! They go to our school!"

I watched closely as Annabel shook hands with them. I saw Carlisle and Esme look at Annabel's hand in surprise.

Esme- _Why her hand is warm. She looks like a human but there's something about her…_

Carlisle- _I would swear she's not human but why does she look human._

"So Annie, you never answered my question." Alice asked curiously.

In her mind I saw her asking Annabel in class how she knew what we were.

Annabel sighed and suddenly her form shifted her skin became more pale her features became more like a vampires and her eyes turned gold. I found myself gasping as did everyone in my family. She was even more beautiful as a vampire.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked.

"Well my power is to copy other powers. So I actually have lots. One of them is to change my appearance." She explained, looking down.

"We also have powers," Chase interrupted, "I am an empath, and Maddie is…well it's kind of like she has a split personality."

I was still curious about Annabel's power. If she could change her appearance, was this what she really looked like?

"But if your power is to change your appearance how do we know if you really look like that?" I asked.

Maddie and Chase looked at her and they all started laughing. We looked at them confused. Maddie was the one to explain while Chase and Annabel continued to giggle.

"You don't," Maddie said, "you have absolutely no idea what she really looks like. We have no idea what she really looks like, this could be her real form for all we know. The only one who knows what she looks like is her."

We all looked at her and she shrugged. I was now curious to find out her true form.

"Well, let's go inside and give you a tour of the house." Carlisle said.

We walked inside. I saw them all looking around in amazement.

"Esme you have a beautiful house." Maddie said.

Annabel wasn't paying much attention; she looked in a daze. I saw her walk over to the piano and run her fingers over it. I hadn't touched the piano since I left my Bella.

I was in too much pain thinking of Bella so I went upstairs.

"Alice why don't you take Annabel and Maddie and show them the house?" I heard Carlisle say.

"Please call me Anna or Annie." That was the last I heard because I shut the door to my room. I lay on the bed for a while, and then decided I had better go back downstairs. I heard Alice talking to Maddie and Annabel as I went back down.

A couple of minuted later we were all sitting in the living room.

"So how were you all changed?" Carlisle asked.

I tuned out as Chase explained as he and Maddie were turned I was busy watching Annabel.

"…A couple of decades later we met up with Annie." I heard Chase finish.

I continued to watch Annabel as she gave her story.

"Well mine is a pretty simple story. I was with my family and we were going on a car trip, when the car swerved off the road and into a tree. My whole family died and I was the only one alive, barely. A nomad vegetarian vampire came across the crash and, realising I was dying, changed me. I sometimes meet up with him every now and then." Her face showed affection as she talked of this vampire.

"By the way," she said, "You guys never did tell us your powers."

"Oh yeah," Alice said, smiling at the memory of the cafeteria, "Well I can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper is an empath like you Chase."

"Cool you can read minds!" Chase exclaimed.

I checked all their thoughts.

Chase: _Cool a mind-reader!_

Maddie: _I wonder if Alice will go shopping with me?_

Esme:_ Oh they are nice. I already feel like their mother._

Carlisle:_ I'm a bit confused about what Chase said before about Maddie's power. I should ask._

Alice:_ YAY! More sisters! I really want to give Maddie and Annie a make over._

Emmett: _I really wish Jasper would wrestle with me. I wonder if …_

Rosalie: _I hope Emmet isn't thinking about wrestling. _

Jasper: _Wow, another empath._

And from Annabel there was nothing just silence. Just like my Bella, I wish I hadn't left her, I thought in pain.

"Yes I can read minds." I answered.

"Awesome what am I thinking?"

Chase: _Emmett has the coolest video games. I wonder if I could borrow them._

"You're thinking that Emmett has the coolest video games and you're wondering if you could borrow them."

Chase's jaw dropped open. He just stared.

"Chase," Maddie shook him, "CHASE DANIELS!" she yelled in his ear.

"OW!" He yelped.

I saw Annabel look at her watch.

"I have to go. I have things to do before tomorrow." I felt my eyes narrow. I was positive she didn't have anything to do. So why was she avoiding us.

"Please come over anytime." Esme said smiling at her. She smiled back.

Annabel waved to everyone else and ran out of the house.


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks guys for all your input into how my story should go. I really appreciate it! I know everyone's eager for this chapter so here we go…**

_I threw him across the parking lot with telekineses. He landed with a loud smack. The rest of the Cullens now assumed defensive positions._

"_Listen, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight any of you. All I want right now is to take my friend home and help her out of her state."_

"_I'll help."_

_Everyone turned to look at…_

Jasper. I stood there completely shocked. The others were shocked too. I could tell by their faces.

"W-why would you help?" I stammered.

"Because I know what it's like to have a horrific past and to have done things that you're not proud of. I understand how Victoria feels and you remind me of my family when they were helping me through my state." He looked me straight in the eyes and I could tell that what he said was true.

I wished now more than ever that I could tell him I didn't blame him for what happened at my party. But I swallowed the feeling and nodded to him stiffly. He hopped in the back of my car. He didn't have his own car at school. And I got into the drivers seat. With one last glance at the Cullen's I started up the car and drove away. Victoria was still frozen in the seat beside me.

"It'll be okay Tori" I whispered. (**AN: I decided that this should be her nickname, in the last chapter Bella says Vicki so just disregard that cause I can't be bothered to change it) **

We got to my house and Jasper helped Victoria out while I went and opened the door. I moved the pillows on the couch. Jasper set her down.

"Victoria!"

I sucked in an unnecessary breath, and then I slapped her. Hard. She flinched and then she blinked. She looked at me and she hugged me. I hugged her back and soothed her in a quiet voice. She drew back, and then she spotted Jasper.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said, her eyes filled with pain.

To my, and Victoria's, great surprise he hugged her. Her eyes went wide with astonishment.

"If anything I'm as much to blame. It was my fault Edward left her. If I hadn't attacked her then we wouldn't have left."

"But I was the one who-" she flicked her eyes in my direction "-killed her." She finished.

"We all do things we regret, and I can feel how much you regret it." Jasper replied.

Just then the doorbell rang. I got up to get it. I opened the door and there stood the rest of the Cullen's. I stood rigidly, ready to defend, but Alice spoke before I could say anything.

"Jasper is right; we all do things we're not proud of."

I examined them for a few more seconds and then I gestured my arm inside.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

Alice nodded and they all came in. Victoria froze when she saw them and her eyes flickered to me. I nodded at her and she relaxed a bit.

"Edward can I talk to you outside for a second." I asked him, he was glaring in Victoria's direction and she was cowering a bit.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, not waiting for his answer. When we got outside it was quite dark.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper before." I said quietly, and he looked at me in surprise.

"No, I provoked you. I'm sorry." He said and he looked into my eyes.

We stood there just staring at each other for a few minutes, until I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Um, should we go inside?" I suggested, and turned to go.

"One more thing, Annabel. How did you know all those about…Bella?"

Was it just my imagination or did he have trouble saying my name.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day." I said and continued to walk inside.

-Time transition! -

I ran down to La Push the next day. I had to have a talk with Emily and Sam and Jake and Lily. After exchanging greetings with them. I had come down when Kyle and Tessa weren't at school. But that was okay because I just needed to talk with their parents.

"Sam, Emily, I've set up accounts for Tessa and Kyle for their future. And I've also set up one for you guys, they've got enough money in them to last you for years."

They looked at me shocked.

"Bella, we really don't need it-"

I cut Emily off by saying; "I know you don't need it. But I want you to have it. You guys are my family and this is the least I can do for you."

"I'm guessing there's nothing we can do to change your mind?" I shook my head, "Then all we can say is thank you."

I smiled at them and gave them both hugs. I told them I might be by later but I had to talk to Jake and Lily. Off I went and Lily answered the door. She pulled me into a hug and squealed saying she hadn't seen me in ages and how Jake told her he'd seen me the other day and then she was sad I didn't come see her.

"Lily, you need to shush. I'm sorry I didn't come see you but I was catching up with Kyle and Tessa. Now, where's Jake?"

"He's at work." She replied.

I cocked my head to the side. That's strange, I thought, I can hear two heartbeats. Then it clicked.

"Oh My God! Lily you're pregnant!" I shouted.

"How did you know?" She said shocked.

I smiled and tapped my ear. Then I hugged her and there was more squealing.

"Have you told Jake yet?" I asked once we were seated.

"No." She said nervously, "I'm not sure how he'll react."

I laughed, and she glared at me.

"Sorry but come on Lily he's going to be thrilled! He loves you so much!"

"Really? Thanks Bella."

I them proceeded to tell her about the account I set up for her and Jake and after much protesting and insisting they didn't need it she finally agreed. And I also told her I was going to set one up for her unborn baby.

"Well, I'm going to get out of here before Jake gets home so you can share the news without be bugging you guys."

"Bye Bella. Thanks for coming over." She hugged me goodbye.

As I was running home I felt I great feeling of happiness. Everything was going so well. But underneath I also felt a slight feeling of unease. Something was going to go wrong. I could feel it.

**AN: Ooooooooooh cliffy. Not as bad as the last one though. R&R.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For school the next day I put on black skinny jeans and a green and grey top. My black leather jacket was over the top and I also put on knee high black boots with small heels. Then to finish off the outfit I put on Black gloves that had lace down the sides.

For makeup I just put on some black eyeliner and green eye shadow. I also put on some pink lip gloss and I was finished. I stood back to look at myself in the mirror. I had to admit I did look good.

"Wow Bella! You look hot!" Victoria said when I came down the stairs.

"Why thankyou, what are you going to do today?"

"Not much," she replied shrugging, "Go hunting, hang around the house."

"Okay, but call me if anything goes wrong. If you don't I'll rip to shreds." I warned her.

She nodded and I left. Driving to school I decided to call Tom. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hi Dad." I said when he answered.

"Bella! You haven't been ignoring me have you? Because this is the first time I've talked to you in weeks!"

"Sorry, I've just been really busy."

I explained to him about meeting up with a vegetarian family and everyone at La Push. And then I told him about the Victoria fiasco. It felt good getting it all out there. Excepting the fact that I already knew the Cullen's but they didn't know that and that I was still hopelessly in love with Edward.

"Wow that is a lot," he said when I was finished, "Remember to call me anytime you need me honey."

"I will, and know I have to go to school, so bye." I sadly hung up as I was getting out of the car.

I sighed. Oh well, I thought. Meeting up with Chase and Maddie I told them about what happened after they left. They listened in silence. And I saw Maddie gripping Chase's hand tightly when I came to the bit about Edward and my 'fight'. Chace's face was closed. When it was time to go to class they had both relaxed a bit.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. After school we decided to go over to the Cullen's house again.

When we got there Esme and Carlisle welcomed us with open arms. We settled down on the couch and sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Annie. What was that power you used when you beat the crap out of Edward?" Emmett finally asked.

"Oh that," I said dismissively, "that was just electricity. Hardly one of my most dangerous powers."

Emmett looked really excited.

"Can you fight me?" He asked bouncing up and down on his seat.

I laughed and accepted his challenge. This was going to be so fun!

We both went outside so we didn't ruin the house. Everyone came out with us and stood far enough away so they didn't get caught in whatever I was going to do.

I turned on my mind reading power, my telekineses, my elemental power and my time warp power. I also kept my mental shield on and turned my physical shield on. I stood in a wide stance with both my arms out. I could use my mind but it would look more dramatic if I used my body. Basically I was going to keep my physical shield wrapped around my body, use my right hand for telekineses, my left hand for elements and my mind was ready to time warp.

"Ready?" Emmett called.

"Whenever you are." I replied.

According to his thoughts he planned to run straight at me and get me unawares. I almost laughed at that. He started running and I let him get within 2 metres of me and I slowed time down. I could see his excited face as he ran.

I walked casually to behind him. I put up a physical shield in front of him and then returned time to normal.

A loud 'smack' was heard as he ran into my wall. Everyone was stunned, even Maddie and Chase, as it looked like I had moved super fast. I grabbed Emmett with my telekineses and raised my right arm. He rose into the air. I threw my arm to the side and let go and Emmett went flying into a tree. Normally this would knock the tree down but I used my earth power to make it strong and then I used vines to twine around Emmett so he was trapped to the tree. They were also super strong.

I walked up to him and smirked. His mouth hung open.

"I win."

There was silence and then Chase and Maddie started clapping and cheering. They ran over and hugged me, laughing.

"That was so awesome!" Chase yelled and gave me a good whack on the back.

"Thanks." I said grinning and I rubbed my shoulder, faking hurt.

I drew in all my power and turned everything, except both my shields, off. The shields I kept wrapped around my body, ready if I needed them.

"Incredible." I heard Carlisle say, "Do you mind if I question you on your powers and your control later?"

"I don't mind." I said shrugging.

_I'll just lie about anything that needs to be lied about. _I thought.

I saw Edward staring at me and our eyes locked. I decided to have some fun and turned on one of my powers.

_You it's not polite to stare. _I thought to him.

His eyes widened and I smirked at him.

_Did I just hear you in my head? _He thought.

_Yup! _I thought back, popping the P.

Then I walked inside the house where everyone else was going. Everyone but me sat on the couch.

"I'm going hunting." I said smiling apologetically. "I'll come back later?"

"Yes of course dear. You're always welcome." Esme said kindly.

I ran out of there and into the forest. I'm so confused! What should I do? I still loved all of them, they were my family but they had rejected me before and they would do it again if they found out who I was. I quickly drained a mountain lion and feeling better I went home to check on Victoria.

"Victoria!" I called. My eyes spotted a note on the counter.

**Dear Bella,**

**I've gone to see Damien. I'm going to bring him back to meet you. I'm fine now, and thankyou so much for helping me, again. I'll be back in a few days.**

**Love, **

**Victoria**

I was excited to be able to meet this Damien. I quickly changed clothes. Because the ones I was wearing had blood all over them. Then I ran back through the woods to the Cullen's house. Little did I know that the feeling that something was going to go wrong was about to become a reality.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I quickly changed clothes. Because the ones I was wearing had blood all over them. Then I ran back through the woods to the Cullen's house. Little did I know that the feeling that something was going to go wrong was about to become a reality._

I ran up to the door. I sensed something strange. I could smell other vampires and hear voices inside. I took a deep breath and froze.

The Volturi.

They were here. Damn it they were looking for me again.

When Aro first heard of my power he wanted me to join. He found me and asked me politely. When I refused he got angry and then he demanded that I join. Let's just say I taught him and his guard a lesson. Every couple of decades through he forgets it and becomes arrogant. He sends his guard around looking for a vampire with multiple abilities, and he eventually finds me and I teach him why I don't like to be messed with. And here they were again, ruining my happiness. Most vampires left me after they found out the Volturi were after me, and I couldn't blame them.

I decided I needed insight on this situation so I quickly made myself invisible. When I make myself invisible I really make myself _invisible, _to sight, scent, sound, everything. Then I froze time. I walked through the door and closed it.

The scene before was Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri standing and it looked like Jane had been speaking. Maddie and Chase were sitting on one couch with the Cullen's spread out on the other two. Edward had his hands clenched, I noted with curiosity, and his eyes were hard. Maddie and Chase looked very stubborn. I had told them first thing that the Volturi were after me, but they had stuck with me. I hoped they wouldn't regret it. I walked to the back of the room and leant against the wall. Before unfreezing time I through a mental shield over all of them and added a physical one around them as well. Then I unfroze time.

"-looking for a vampire with multiple abilities," Jane was saying, "She goes by many names and appearances so don't be fooled by her. We've had reports that she has been spotted around these parts. Aro wants her to join the guard."

Her gaze went over every vampire in the room. Maddie and Chase had their mouths stubbornly closed. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"If we do find her, we'll be sure to send a message to Aro."

He didn't give me away. I was thrilled but then Jane's gaze fixed on Maddie and Chase.

"You are travelling with her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I felt my heart sinking.

"It's none of your business." Maddie spat.

"Oh but it is my business." Jane said, smiling evilly. (**AN: Sorry I had to put that in there. 'Smiling evilly." LOL Doesn't that just sum Jane up.**

Edward hissed. Obviously Jane was thinking of torturing the answer out of her. Everyone in the room tensed. I felt her power trying to get through my shield but I was stronger.

Jane's smile faded.

"Brother." She hissed, at Alec.

I felt his power trying to get through my shield as well, but it failed again.

"She has them protected." Alec said, frowning.

The Cullen's and Maddie and Chase looked surprised.

"She's either protecting them from a distance or…." Jane's gaze swept the room passing right over where I was standing. "… she's here right now."

Immediately all the vampires looked around. They tried sniffing as well, to no avail.

"Oh Bravura." Jane called quietly, using my name given to me by Aro. It meant brilliant, magnificent, dazzling.

"Bravura?" Edward asked.

"That's what Aro calls her." Demitri explained.

I was really irked by Jane. So I snuck up behind her and flipped her over. She got up quickly and snarled.

"She's here." She said smugly.

I went to the front door and opened it and hen I closed it but remained inside.

"Alec, Felix, come with me. Demitri you stay here." They flew outside and into the forest.

I covered my mouth to stop from laughing. They left Demitri here! You see I liked Demitri; he was my friend and always tried to give me a heads up if the Volturi was coming. He chuckled and sat down on the couch as soon as the other members were out of earshot. The others looked confused at his relaxed posture.

I however took advantage of it and sat on his lap.

"Do you mind becoming visible, oh great Bravura. Or whatever your called now." He said laughing.

I giggled and became visible.

"Hi Dem," I said and hugged him, "And it's Annabel now."

He hugged me back, "it's good to see you too."

The others looked very confused. So I sighed and gestured for them to sit. I say anger and was that…jealously in Edwards eyes.

I explained how I was friends with Dem and how I knew Aro etc. Then suddenly I realised something about Jane and the others.

"Oh, do the Volturi know about the treaty line." I asked.

"How do you know about the treaty?" Rosalie asked. The Cullen's were instantly alert.

Damn it! I quickly thought up an answer.

"I heard someone thinking about it. But I forgot about it until now."

"In answer to your question though, no I don't think they know about the treaty." Carlisle said.

I looked at Dem, and he shook his head.

"Well we better go find them before someone gets killed." I said and stood up reluctantly.

"You can't go. They can't find you, remember." Demetri said tapping my head. "I'll go and tell them. You better watch out though, I'm not sure Aro's done with you yet."

He gave me a hug goodbye and I waved as he left.

-Time transition! -

A few weeks later and everything was running smoothly again. I hadn't heard or seen the Volturi. I met Victoria's Damien. And he was great. Absolutely perfect for her. I could tell he loved her and she loved him.

I was getting really close to the Cullen's and it made me increasingly nervous. I felt like I could be myself around them and that was a problem since I couldn't be _myself._

And the other day I went running with Edward.

_*Flashback*_

_I was lying on one of the couches in the Cullen's house. I was so bored! I found myself naming the different colours in the paint on the roof._

"_What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask._

_I fell off the couch in my surprise. I heard Edward chuckle. I glared at him._

"_I am so gonna get you for that." I said threateningly._

_So I turned on my water power and dumped a whole lot of water over him. He was now soaking wet. _

"_You do realise I have to get revenge now."_

_I put on a mock scared face, which turned into a smirk._

"_Only if you can catch me first." And I took off running._

_He chased me and just as he was catching up I stopped. He ran straight into me and we went rolling across the ground. I ended up on top of him. We both laughed helplessly. When we stopped laughing we realised how close we were. I was caught in his eyes and we looked at each other for what felt like hours. Then suddenly I realised what was happening and I flew back. He slowly stood up. _

"_Um…we should go back." I mumbled._

_I felt him staring at me the whole way back._

_*End of Flashback*_

I sighed at the memory. What was I doing?


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I sighed at the memory. What was I doing?_

I was so confused! I obviously still loved Edward. But the real question was, did he still love me…..or Bella, really. Should I show the Cullen's the real me? Should I just stay like this and then never see them again?

I decided to do what I always did in times of confusion. I ran to La Push. I was just at the border when I heard my name being called.

"Annabel! That's the border! I'd get away from there."

I sighed. No going to La Push then. And here stood the source of the problem itself. Edward.

"Hi Edward." I said unenthusiastically.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, let's get out of here." I said referring to the border.

"Okay." He nodded.

We ran swiftly through the trees. Edward was running slightly in front of me. I wasn't concentrating on where we were going. Before I knew it we were at our meadow.

He ran out and stood in the middle of the meadow. I stood at the edge. Memories were threatening to overwhelm me. Oh no. It was happening again.

EPOV

I ran without thinking to the meadow. I ran to stand in the middle of the meadow. This place reminded me so much of Bella. I turned to see Annabel standing at the edge of the meadow, staring around with haunted eyes. Suddenly she cried out and clutched her stomach. She looked like she was in pain. She fell to her knees. I ran over to her.

"Annabel! Annabel! What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulders.

She flinched when I touched her. She looked up at me and I realised that her eyes where flickering different colours. Gold, green, blue, brown, grey. Then her hair started changing different colours and styles. I realised her body was shifting as well growing shorter in some places, longer in others. I immediately let go of her and stood back. I saw everything now. Her whole appearance was changing. These were her different identities she'd used over the years. I picked her up and ran back.

When I got there I called the others down. I noticed that Chase and Maddie were there as well.

"Edward! What's going on?" Carlisle asked sharply.

"I'm not sure, but she suddenly fell down like she was in pain. I think these are all the appearances and identities she's taken through her vampire years." I said while setting her down on the table.

"Look the changes are slowing down." Jasper commented.

"Maybe these are the most recent ones she's used." Esme suggested.

We watched as her form changed. Blue eyes and blonde hair. Red hair and grey eyes. Black hair and gold eyes. Black hair and green eyes. And then it finally stopped on a gold eyes vampire with gorgeous flowing brown hair.

'_So this is her true appearance'_, I thought.

She looked so much like Bella that it hurt. I heard a sharp intake of breath. We all turned to see Rosalie and Alice staring at Annabel.

"We know her. We saw her at the mall with two kids a few weeks ago." Alice said.

"She called herself Izzy, Isabel Francis." Rosalie added.

"I lied."

We all jumped at the voice coming from the vampire lying on the table. It sounded beautiful, like bells. It sounded similar to Annabel's, yet different.

"About what?" Rosalie spat at her.

"Well, a lot of things." She said swing her legs over so she was sitting on the table. I saw she was tense, like she was ready to run.

"But the lie I'm referring to right now is my name." She continued. "It's not Annabel. But you obviously knew that. It's also not Isabel Francis."

"Wait," I said. "While we're on the subject of lies. Were you really changed in a car crash?"

"No." She answered and shook her head. Then she hesitated, but spoke again. "Victoria changed me."

All of us gasped. Chase and Maddie included.

"But Tom?" Chase asked.

"Friend? Yes. Changed me? No." She replied.

"And this is your true form?" Carlisle asked.

She smirked. "Well I guess you would never know, but yes this is what I really look like."

_Familiar, so familiar. _Esme thought.

I knew what my next question was.

"Why do you feel so familiar to me and my family?" I asked.

"That answer has to do with my name. You see, you all know me."

"What?" Alice gasped.

"Alice you're a pixie shopaholic. Emmett you're really a big teddy bear and not as scary as you seem. Rosalie you're actually really into cars. I could tell you something about all of you."

"But…who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan."

**AN: How will the Cullen's react. What about Maddie and Chase? Read and Review please!**


	13. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated lately but someone very close to me has passed away.

I won't be updating for a while because I'm not in any condition to write. I need time to grieve and I need to help and support my family.

Thankyou to all those people to reviewed and I'm sorry to let you down. Hopefully I will be updating again as soon as possible.

Fanficgal

XOXO


	14. Chapter 11

**AN: Thankyou all for your supporting comments that you sent to me. It really did help me get through a rough time in my life. I'm happy to tell you that I'm getting better, but grief takes a long time to heal. I thought that with the New Year I could start to get this story going again. I know you're probably all eager to hear what happens next so I'll get underway with the story. **

**Hugs and kisses, **

**Fanficgal**

"_My name is Isabella Marie Swan."_

Chapter 11

Bella's POV a few minutes earlier

"I lied." I said.

There was no point denying anything now. They'd already guessed a lot and I was tired of pretending all the time. Still, it would've been nice to tell them willingly instead of being in this situation.

_Oh well. What's done is done_. I thought.

Rosalie decided it was time say something so she spat out, "About what?"

I'd had enough of lying on this table. So I sat up and swung my legs around so I was sitting on it. I now had a view of all of them, and I was ready to move, just in case.

"Well, a lot of things." I said, holding back a smirk. "But the lie I'm referring to right now is my name."

Inside I was panicking as I said this. Should I just ditch right now? Should I tell them straight out? No, definitely not the latter. So I decided to try and buy a little more time.

"It's not Annabel. But you obviously knew that. It's also not Isabel Francis." I said with a look at Rosalie and Alice.

Oh god, their going to ask me my name. Any second now…

"Wait," Edward said. "While we're on the subject of lies. Were you really changed in a car crash?"

Oh thank god! I may just consider forgiving Edward for this.

"No." I answered shaking my head. I hesitated wanting to tell them about Victoria, but what would Maddie and Chase think? I went on anyway. "Victoria changed me."

Everyone gasped. If this was any other situation I probably would've laughed at humour of everyone gasping at the same time. I turned my gaze to Chase and Maddie, just as Chase opened his mouth.

"But Tom?" he asked.

"Friend? Yes. Changed me? No." I replied.

"And this is your true form?" Carlisle asked me and I turned to look at him, smirking.

"Well I guess you would never know," I said thoughtfully, "but yes this is what I really look like."

Everyone was silent for a moment, and I could almost hear their brains processing all this information.

"Why do you feel so familiar to me and my family?" Edward asked.

I mentally winced. _Ok now I am so __not__ forgiving him_, I thought. _Oh wait, have to answer them. _

"That answer has to do with my name. You see, you all know me."

"What?" Alice gasped.

"Alice you're a pixie shopaholic. Emmett you're really a big teddy bear and not as scary as you seem. Rosalie you're actually really into cars. I could tell you something about all of you." I said trying to delay what was inevitably to come.

"But…who are you?" Edward asked the dreaded question.

Well, no more delaying, this was it. The truth was going to come out. Or I could run. No, I wouldn't run. All I had to do was say it. Come on mouth move! Through my entire internal struggle (which only lasted a few seconds), the others were waiting for me to reply.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan." I finally got out. "More commonly known as Bella."

The Cullens all froze, wide eyed.

EPOV

WHAT? That can't be! Bella's dead! She…she was attacked by an animal! In the forest!

After I left her, I thought sadly.

This girl, this…vampire. She couldn't be Bella, could she?

BPOV

There, it was out. It was over. I'd finally admitted who I was. The Cullens were still frozen, staring at me in shock.

"B-Bella?" Alice stuttered, staring at me with wide eyes.

Then she ran forward at vampire speed and hugged me tight. I hesitated then I put my arms around her small form and hugged her back. Over her head I saw Chase and Maddie staring around, completely confused. I gave them a small smile.

As soon as Alice let me go, I was swung off the ground into Emmett's arms. He twirled me around laughing.

"It's good to see you little sister." He said grinning madly; he squeezed me tight one more time before setting me on the ground. Jasper, who was standing near me, smiled and pulled me in for a quick hug. Then he smiled and whispered in my ear;

"We missed you Bella."

Then, Esme ran forward. And clutched me to her sobbing.

"My daughter," she sobbed, "Oh god, I'm so happy your alive Bella, my daughter."

Carlisle joined us and wrapped his arms around me and his wife. He kissed me on the top of my head, before pulling Esme gently away. My second mother was smiling brightly and her eyes were filled with joy. I turned towards Rosalie.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to waste your life as a vampire when you could have gotten married, and had kids and grown old as a human. I was jealous and stupid and I'm so sorry." She gushed.

"You don't need to be sorry Rose," I said, "I never held it against you."

She smiled and hugged me tightly. I gave her a hug back. Then I turned towards the last member of the family.

"Edward."

**And that's all, for now. R&R pls.**


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_She smiled and hugged me tightly. I gave her a hug back. Then I turned towards the last member of the family._

"_Edward."_

BPOV

I looked Edward straight in the eyes. His gold eyes searched my face, I guessed he was trying to find any resemblance to the old me.

"Bella?" He asked, stepping towards me, "But…it can't be you… y-you were killed."

"Yes," I replied tersely, taking a step towards him.

We were only inches apart now. I could see his gold eyes flickering over my face before resting on my, now gold, eyes. I felt his cool breath on my face. If one of us leant forward just a fraction we would be kissing. I would be blushing from the close proximity had I been human. I let myself stare into his eyes a moment longer.

And then I punched him.

Gasps came from everyone in the room, but I didn't bother to look around. Edward held his jaw where I had hit him. I could tell he wasn't physically hurt, but I had no time to spare feelings, I needed to get this out.

"YOU JERK!" I yelled, shoving him. "I MEAN, I GET WHY YOU LEFT ME! I'M NOT AN IDIOT, I FIGURED IT OUT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!"

He looked at me in surprise. That made me even angrier.

"BUT SERIOUSLY! LEAVING A VERY HUMAN GIRL WHO HAD THE NICKNAME 'DANGER MAGNET' IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST! THAT WAS YOUR BRIGHT IDEA FOR KEEPING ME OUT OF HARMS WAY!"

I heard snickers in the background and someone mutter "She's got a point."

"Bella I-I'm sorry. I truly am. I regretted it the moment I left you. I wish I could make it up to you in some way, but I don't know how." He confessed, looking at the ground.

"Well," I said calmly, finally having sorted out my emotions, "You could start by kissing me."

He looked up at me with surprise on his face and hope in his eyes. I smirked at him. He smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

And then his lips were on mine. I could vaguely hear whistling and hooting in the background, but it quickly left my attention. Edwards's arms wrapped around my waist and I threaded my fingers through his hair. The kiss was amazing. Much better than it had been when I was a human, as there was no holding back now.

We finally drew back and looked at each other, smiling.

"So does this mean that you will take me back?" He asked.

I pretended to think before answering, "I guess so."

We were interrupted halfway through our second kiss when Chase interrupted us.

"Umm not that I'm not happy for you Annie- uh Bella- but could someone explain this to me and Maddie cause we're kinda lost."

So we all sat down on the couches and I told them and the Cullens the whole story, all of it. From moving to Forks, to becoming a vampire. I did omit the wolf stuff though, not really wanting to get into it. Although Rose ruined it at the end of our talk.

"Wait, who were the kids that called you 'Aunty Izzy' at the shops?"

I sighed, "Well, you know how I was friends with Jacob and Billy and stuff. I'm kinda a full out friend to the entire wolf pack and their families now. They treat me like one of their own and I'm probably the only exception to the treaty you guys have with them. And yeah, that's pretty much it."

I finished, leaning into Edward, who was sitting next to me on the couch with his arm around my shoulders. The conversation then moved onto lighter topics and I felt myself relaxing, at peace at last.

**AN: So yeah only a short chapter I'm afraid as I have been encountering serious writers block. Any suggestions would be welcome! Anyway sorry about not updating so much but on top of school, work, my other various activities and this story I'm also attempting to write an actual book (which I have also got writers block for, but I'm about halfway through so I'll keep going) AND I'm trying to remember a few other ideas I had for other fanfiction stories. **

**Hint for budding authors out there, I always carry around a pen and a small notebook for jotting down ideas when I get them, and if ya don't got a notebook with ya at the time, write on your arm. Just don't forget to copy it down onto paper later! I normally get my ideas at night, when I'm tired. That's also when I can write a lot as well. **

**For writers out there, here are two questions:**

**How do YOU keep track of all your ideas?**

**When do you find that you can write best? Anytime? Night? Day? While eating? Listening to music?**

**Fanficgal**

**xxx**


	16. Epilogue

**AN: I know it's been a really long time. And I want to thank all my supportive and loyal readers out there. I have decided that I am happy with how this story ended in the last chapter, and that going any further would only result in the disappointment of readers. So I'm ending this story. The following is an epilogue since I felt bad just leaving you guys like this.**

**Anyways, love always fanficgal. Xx**

Epilogue

Bella's POV

"Up we go!"

I squealed in surprise as Edward lifted me up and carried me bridal style through the doorway of our new home. I suppose it was appropriate considering we were now married and had just arrived back from our 2 month long honeymoon.

"Edward," I laughed as he put me down and proceeded to show me the house.

It was perfect, like something out of a dream.

"Let me guess…Esme designed it?" I asked teasingly.

"Did you expect anything less, love?" He looked down at me with golden eyes filled with love, before he leaned down to kiss me.

I responded eagerly and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. We continued like this for a while before he pulled away.

"As much as I'd like to continue, we should go say hi to the rest of the family."

"Alright, but we will continue this later," I smiled and began to run towards the Cullen house.

We were there in a matter of minutes, I arrived before Edward and was tackled by Alice before I had taken two steps inside the house.

"You're back! You're back!" She squealed in excitement and if I had been human, she would have crushed me to death with her hug.

"Yes we're back," I laughed at her as I removed her tight grip from around me.

It was a useless move though, because as soon as I removed her vice-like arms, two larger ones crushed me to a chest. Emmett seemed to be as excited as Alice as he swung me round, yelling with joy, before placing me back on the ground. He grinned at me,

"Nice to have you back lil' sis!"

I smiled at him before moving on to greet the rest of my family. Edward and I stayed well into the night, and probably the next morning telling them about our trip before deciding it was time to leave. We raced back to our house, and this time Edward won.

"Do I get a prize?" he whispered as he wound his arms around my waist.

"How about me?" I whispered back.

"Perfect." And as he leant down to kiss me again, I knew I'd found home.

THE END.


End file.
